Gemini
by bluegalx
Summary: Pietro and Wanda are at odds and are about to patch things up when Wanda's memory revives itself... Losing all but a sliver of sanity, Wanda resumes her quest for revenge. Pietro must find a way to stop her before anyone, espeically himself, winds up dead
1. Chapter 1

Gemini  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or X-Men: Evolution. Now you can't sue me.  
  
Special thanks to ToiletDuck85 and Snitter in Rivendell for the great title suggestions! You guys are great so expect to hear from me in the future begging for help :)  
  
Just a bit of trivia for those who are interested: for anyone's whose read "How to Fall in Love", "Gemini" started as a "deleted scene" about Wanda and Pietro that I cut out because it had nothing to do with the plot. So now it gets its own little story and it's very happy. **************************************************************************** ***  
  
Pietro looked around the kitchen groggily for some coffee. He couldn't spot any, so he started opening cupboards. It was early, too early for Pietro, and sleepiness caused him to forget where the coffee was. Finally he found it. The speed-demon went through each step of coffee- making routinely, since he was not fully conscious yet.  
And then there was a crash and a thud. Most likely an irritable someone beating up a stupid someone else. Pietro groaned a: it's-way-to- early-for-this groan. He trudged upstairs to see what had happened. Lance had Fred were just getting up, but Todd was bounding across the hall at light speed.  
"Sweetums! Are you okay?!" he called. It was then that Pietro noticed Wanda's door standing crooked.  
"What's going on? It's still dark out!" Lance complained.  
"Wanda's powers must be outta control again" Pietro replied. Todd had burst into the room without closing the door, and the boys in the hall could see a broken window and a few pieces of furniture on the floor.  
"Wanda? Are you okay? Sweetums?!"  
"*Go away* Todd!" Wanda shouted.  
"Yo, what happened in here?"  
"I said go away!"  
"Um, Wanda-?" Pietro poked his head in the room. Wanda growled.  
"Err, okay, sorry! Just wanted to make sure you were okay and stuff!" Pietro backed out.  
"So what's going on?" Lance asked.  
"No idea. She's being her normal 'come-in-any-sort-of-contact-with-me- whatsoever-and-you-die-a-horrible-death' self."  
"So who's cleaning that room up?"  
"Not me" Pietro dashed downstairs back to the kitchen and his coffee, which he filled with sugar before drinking.  
  
Wanda didn't come out of her room until late that morning. As she entered this kitchen, everyone gave her nervous smiles.  
"So" Lance said to break the silence.  
"Yeah, um, you okay after this morning?" Pietro asked.  
"I just had a nightmare, alright? Don't bring it up again." The four boys looked at each other. Fred and Lance were the first to leave the room, followed by Todd who did not even bother to say "bye sweetums!" on the way out. Pietro looked up from his newspaper and sipped a cup of coffee (his fifth one that morning). Wanda seemed to be fully concentrating on her breakfast. Either that or just did not care about anyone or anything else.  
Pietro cleared his throat and Wanda glanced at him. *Well at least that's a start* he thought.  
"So, you're room's kinda messy" the speedster dared speak "you want me to help clean it up later?"  
"I told you not to bring that up again!" Wanda barked.  
"Sorry!" Pietro exclaimed and ran out of the room, ran back to grab his newspaper, and out again.  
  
Wanda did not feel like talking to anyone, especially her brother. The nightmare she had had was strange. Very strange. The first part she had seen Magneto and Quicksilver, standing on top of a building, and there was a sentinel too, somewhere. She was with the Brotherhood and the X-Men, but they were not fighting each other, they were fighting Magneto. And she- she was telling the Brotherhood that Pietro had betrayed them! But he would never- well, maybe he would. But why would they be fighting Magneto? Her father, he would never do that.  
But then came the worst part. She was in a car with Pietro and her father. Pietro and her were young. Pietro looked sad, but he was trying to hide it. The car stopped in front of a big building and Magneto told Wanda to get out. Some men in yellow coats came up to them. They talked to her father for a few minutes. Then the men grabbed her and started to pull her into the building.  
"Wha-? What's going on?" she asked "Where are they taking me? Father?" he was not doing or saying anything "Father?! Don't leave me! Father? Daddy??! Please-!"  
And that's when she had woken up, her powers wrecking her bedroom. *But he didn't do that!* Wanda thought *He would never do that! He loved me and so did Pietro! Where did that dream come from?* 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I want you to guess what I'm going to say. Do you think it will be A) I do own X-Men, B) I don't own X-Men or C) Nobody owns the X-Men! They're real people!  
  
Hope ya'll enjoyed the first chap! Just so ya know, things are gonna be kinda slow the first couple of chapters, but things will definitely heat up by Chap. 4, I promise! I would like to please ask all my readers to REVIEW! Really! PLEASE! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! I love you people and I don't care what you say! Just review it! **************************************************************************** ***  
  
Pietro Maximoff had loved to run, even before his power had developed. He had energy, a lot of it, and he was fast. Not just in how fast he ran, but in everything else too. Pietro was efficient, impatient, and above all, hated to sit. That's why when he needed to be alone, he ran. When he needed to use up his energy, he ran. And when he needed to think, he ran.  
And Pietro needed to think. Wanda had never been sociable, even after her memories had been erased. But she and Pietro were twins. He had never wanted Wanda to leave them, for Magneto to abandon her. But they had been young, they had no say. Pietro often wished that he and Wanda could be friends like they used to be. Each other's only companions, a dynamic duo that did everything together. He liked it that way, although he would never admit that to anyone. It was a surprise he had even admitted it to himself.  
*So if she's supposed to have happy memories now, why won't she even let me talk to her?*  
Of course, good or bad memories, Pietro was someone very far from being perfect, and on more then one occasion he had proven that.  
*But everyone else has more of an excuse to hate me than she does! They remember how I betrayed them, Wanda doesn't* Maybe it was her "dear father's" death that was making her mad like this, or maybe whatever kind of childhood she had, she was just an angry person.  
  
Three teenagers stood in the entrance of a room and looked at the project ahead of them. The window was shattered, and furniture had fallen, denting the walls and breaking lamps. Almost everything in the room that could be broken was. Even the door needed to be fixed.  
"Yo, I'll take care of her furniture" Todd volunteered, eyeing the spilled underwear drawer in the fallen dresser.  
"Right. Fred, you take care of glass and other things that are broken."  
"Why do I have to pick up glass?!"  
"Because" Lance said "Because I'm the leader and as so I know all of your specific abilities, and what you would be best at doing." Fred could have sworn he heard Scott say that once, but did not retort.  
"So what're you doing?" Todd asked.  
"I'm doing the door." Lance answered, and for the first time he was glad to be living with those two.  
  
Wanda turned on the TV. She lazily flipped through channels. There was nothing on, on weekdays. Then as she flipped something caught her eye. It was a doctor, some psychiatrist speaking about something.  
The weird thing was that she recognized him. She- remembered him from somewhere, but she could not place it. Then all of the sudden she thought of- Mystique? Wanda shook her head and shut off the TV.  
  
Pietro walked into the Brotherhood Boarding House just in time to see Wanda walking out of the living room, shaking her head. He was going to ignore her, knowing she would most likely be angry if he brought something up. But then:  
"Wanda?"  
"What?" she growled.  
"You seem upset, is anything bothering you?"  
"Yes! It is. Now go away"  
"You sure you don't want to talk?"  
"Yes!"  
"Okay, I just wanted to-"  
"Pietro..." Wanda snarled.  
"Uh, right, then...um-bye!" he exclaimed with a nervous smile before dashing off.  
  
***  
  
"I think this looks good!" Lance said proudly as he overlooked the room.  
"Great! I'll go get Wanda: SWEETUMS-!"  
"Shut up Todd! She won't listen to you!" Lance snapped "WANDA!"  
"WHAT?!" came the angry reply from downstairs.  
"Come up here! We want to show you something!"  
"Ugh! Fine" Wanda trudged up the stairs to see the three boys standing in front of her bedroom with smiles on their faces. They stepped aside to reveal the straightened door.  
"Notice anything different?" Lance asked hopefully.  
"No"  
"Not yet!" Todd interjected "but you will!" He opened the door and Wanda looked around.  
"I made the bed" Todd added. Wanda gave him an annoyed look and Fred and Lance both told him to be quiet.  
The bed did look nice though. And everything seemed to be in order; even the broken lamps had been replaced. The only problem was the window. Fred had tired to glue the pieces back together, but that had failed.  
"Uh, thanks guys" she said. The three just smiled and then left. **************************************************************************** *** Maz- Thanks! Stick around for a while and things will get real interesting :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I can't think of a sarcastic comment and/or witty remark, so I'm just telling you that I don't own X-Men  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed, I hope to hear from you guys and others ::hint:: sometime very soon ::hint again:: Hope y'all like this chap! 4 shall be coming soon! **************************************************************************** ***  
  
Wanda let herself sink into the bed. She felt strangely relaxed. Everything that had been bothering her seemed to have disappeared.  
*That was nice of them* she thought. Wanda was half-wondering why they had done it in the first place. But then her thoughts strayed and she thought of Pietro. Wanda's relaxed mood dissolved and she thought of her troublesome nightmare. And once again, her twin came to mind. She didn't quite get it. For some reason, Wanda did not like him. She could not understand why. It was like something in the back of her mind saying "you don't like Pietro, you don't like Pietro" without really a reason. But that did not make any sense, she should like him. *I mean, he can be an a-hole sometimes, but that's no reason to be mad at him all the time!* It was just that whenever she was around him she felt like he was an enemy.  
  
***  
  
"Where have you guys been?" Pietro asked as three smiling Brotherhood members came downstairs.  
"We fixed up Wanda's room, ya know?" Todd said.  
"So where is she know?"  
"In her room" Lance said and then added "which we fixed up!" Pietro rolled his eyes.  
"And didn't kill you for going in her room? Even if it was to fix it up?" he asked sarcastically.  
"Hey, Wanda's not so bad" Lance replied.  
"Bad? My sweetums was never bad!" Todd said.  
"Well she's always mean to me" Pietro said.  
"She should be mean to you!" Lance retorted.  
"Why?!"  
"'Cause you're a greedy, vain, selfish person, and a very bad brother!" Lance said this all with a smirk, but Pietro knew that he meant every word.  
  
Pietro was staring at the TV, completely engrossed in the intenseness of a B action movie, when suddenly something blocked the screen. Angrily, the speed-demon looked up.  
"Ya know sis, you could've walked *around* the couch instead of just walking in front of the TV" Pietro complained. Wanda turned around angrily.  
"Can't you deal with not being able to see the screen for two seconds?" she said sarcastically.  
"Can't *you* deal with showing some common courteously for once?"  
"What?!" Wanda exclaimed "Listen-" Pietro jumped off the couch.  
"No, you listen for once! You've been like this since you first joined the Brotherhood! You're always grouchy and if someone ticks you off in the slightest you get mad and suddenly they end up pinned to the wall with some furniture, or thrown out a window or something! What is it with you? Can't you calm down for once?!"  
"Look, I'm sorry, it's just been a really weird day-"  
"Everyday is weird Wanda! We're super powered mutant teenager super villains who fight other super powered mutant teenagers on a regular basis, and our boss is this freaky blue woman who disappears every now and then to kill some humans or to screw the X-Men! There's nothing normal about our lives Wanda!"  
"I know. It's just, that nightmare I had was really weird and stuff, and I'm feeling weird too. My minds all messed up, okay? That's why I'm grouchy today"  
"You're missing my point, you're *always* grouchy! The only evidence of you ever being happy is a rumor that you smiled at Todd once, and nobody believes that anyway! I'm tired of it Wanda! I mean, I'm your brother and you treat me worse than anyone else!"  
"Pietro!" Wanda exclaimed "Pietro, I'm sorry. Look, it's just that something feels wrong in my mind and I'm freaked out okay? I need to think things over and stuff, ya know?"  
"So, you're trying to get out of talking to me?"  
"No! I mean it Pietro, something strange is going on! I promise we can talk about this tomorrow." With that, she walked away. **************************************************************************** *** Foxy-Glove- More shall come.  
  
hater of tabitha- Thanks, and yes, I could put the bitc- I mean Tabby's unexplained death in there  
  
Beaubier- Thanks for reading! And I'm planning for some more Maximoff-ness in future stories. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No. I don't own anything.  
  
Here it is people. Chapter 4. Sorry I took so long to update.  
  
I haven't received any reviews for Chapter 3, and I'll have you all know that I'm very depressed. I think that you people don't like my story!!! WAAH! **************************************************************************** ***  
  
Wanda woke up clutching her head. For a few seconds she could not remember anything, but then it all came back.  
Or did it? She knew who she was, where she was. She knew that she lived with her teammates, Lance, Todd, Fred, Pietro- Pietro. Her twin brother. Wanda growled and some things in her room began to shake. She thought of her brother and her father. Her father Magneto.  
A light bulb cracked. Wanda remembered all the things he had done to her, and then, he captured her and he had Mastermind do something to her mind and then- Wanda felt strange. Suddenly an image of her and Pietro, both young, riding a carousel flashed through her mind. *What?* Wanda thought *That never happened! Father abandoned me way before then!* Then more memories came back to her. Her father being dead and her being- sad? And then, Pietro saving her and then them saving Magneto from Apocalypse. If she remembered correctly.  
And then there was last night. She remembered the talk she and Pietro had. *How dare he!* she thought *Yell at me like that when that bastard abandoned me, betrayed the Brotherhood, and joined Magneto! And why- why did I let it go like that?* Wanda thought. It seemed that after Mastermind had done whatever he had to her, she had been nice- or nicer- to her family. But why? Mastermind did create illusions but- it just didn't fit. None of it fit.  
Panicking, Wanda jumped out of bed and started down the hall. Maybe someone else had the answers for her. Wanda walked hurriedly towards the staircase when someone grabbed her arm. At first Wanda tried to pull her arm free the grip held.  
"Get off me!" she warned.  
"Calm down Wanda" Mystique's voice said. Wanda calmed down. She turned to see the blue mutant leaning on the door frame that led to her extravagant bedroom.  
"Now tell me, why are you hurrying? You're usually not a morning person" Mystique grinned. Wanda swallowed.  
"Something weird is happening to me" she said.  
"What is it?" Mystique said, inviting the girl into her bedroom and letting her sit on the bed. Cautiously, Wanda explained all that had happened, or all she could explain. Mystique listened patiently and, supposedly, sympathetically.  
"Well" she said "if you want an explanation, you've come to the right person"  
"You know?" Wanda asked hopefully.  
"Actually my dear, most everyone knows"  
"Huh?"  
"Never mind. You see Wanda, Mastermind erased you're memory"  
"He *what*?!"  
"Let me finish! Specifically, he erased the bad memories of your childhood and replaced them with happier ones, so that you would stop hunting out your father. That's why you remember being sad when he died, and being nicer to Pietro and all." Mystique stopped. Wanda was in shock for a few moments, but then spoke.  
"But then- if he erased my memories then how-?"  
"I think" the blue mutant said "that either your mind has repaired itself or there's something wrong with Mastermind's powers"  
"But Magneto" Wanda whispered and then her voice got louder "how could he have done that?! That *bastard*!" Anger coursed through Wanda's body and room began to go crazy.  
"Wanda!" Mystique called while dodging a flying lamp. Wanda tried to calm herself down as best she could.  
"Sorry" she said "I'll help clean it up later. Right now I have to find my father." The door slammed behind her. Mystique looked around the disheveled room but she didn't seem to mind it.  
"The girl was livid" she said to herself "Good."  
  
***  
  
"Sir?" Mastermind knocked softly at Magneto's office door.  
"Come in" came the deep, menacing voice that always sent chills down Mastermind's spine. He opened the door. The room was neatly organized with a large desk, with rows of filing cabinets on one wall, and rows of books on the other. Magneto himself was seated at the desk, operation a computer.  
"Sir" Mastermind said cautiously "I think that we might have a problem"  
"A problem?" Eric Lensherr turned to face his minion.  
"Yes sir. I'm not entirely sure of it, but I sense something might be wrong"  
"What's wrong?"  
"I-I don't know. But I just feel-"  
"You said you're not sure if something's wrong?"  
"Yes"  
"And you don't even know what *might* be wrong?"  
"Yes"  
"Then ignore it" 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, but I *do* own Pietro's incident with the cupboard and all (just read it)  
  
As you may have noticed, the rating went up in the chapter. Specifically for language (in some places) and violence. Very much thanks to my REVIEWERS!!! *hint hint, nudge nudge* **************************************************************************** ***  
  
Pietro sat at the kitchen table, leniently nibbling on a muffin that might have been Fred's. Todd was hopping around, screaming about the stupid coffee maker, and in the process, quite a few things were spilled and broken. Unfortunately for Todd, no one really cared about his problem, as long as they did not have to clean it up. Lance was proudly eating the waffles that he had made (meaning that he bought a pack of Eggos and had heated them up successfully). Fred was in the living room, watching cartoons with his first course of breakfast.  
*Wanda's sleeping in* Pietro noted. His sister had promised that she would "talk about it tomorrow", and the speedster was eager.  
But his thoughts and everything else in the Brotherhood were interrupted as they all heard a series of crashed, thumps and thuds. And then an infuriated Wanda Maximoff appeared.  
"Um, Wanda...sweetums?" Todd said timidly.  
"Out of my way frog!" she snapped and threw him across the room via her powers. Fred, who had come to see what all the noise was about, sank back into the living room, followed by Lance who did not want to be there when the sparks flew.  
The only left was Pietro, wide-eyed with fear and confusion. He was frozen like a deer in headlights, but that did not matter, because Wanda had stopped him from moving.  
"So Wanda" Pietro said fretfully "did you think about last night or-"  
"Don't play games with me Pietro! You thought you were clever, didn't you?"  
"Games, wha-? Wanda-ahh!" Wanda picked the speedster up and pulled him close to her.  
"Listen brother dear" she said quietly "I remember what you did to me. Be ready when I come back." Wanda flung him into a cabinet above the counter and stormed out of the house, destroying most things that were in a small radius of her. The door slammed heavily, and for a second it seemed as if the house would collapse.  
"What the hell was that?" Todd asked, still shaken.  
"I dunno, she just went crazy!" Fred exclaimed.  
"Guys!" Lance called and pointed. Pietro had been thrown into the same cabinet where the plated and glassware were kept. The impact had broken the wooden door and sent the teen all the way into the cabinet. Wood and glass fragments had cut him all over his body, and many of them were still implanted in his skin. Pietro had then fallen to the hard floor, but not before bumping his head on the sharp counter edge.  
"Oh shit"  
"Is he alive?"  
"Should we take him to a hospital?" Lance checked his pulse.  
"He's alive, but unconscious. We've got to get him to a hospital. You two, get him into the jeep, but *be careful*! I don't want him to get hurt any more than he is!" Lance hurried outside and started up his jeep. While he waited for the others, he thought of what to do when he got to the hospital. They would ask how it happened, what would he tell them? "He got thrown into a cupboard by his crazy, blood-thirsty twin sister" No. And what about when they asked about all the personal stuff- who are his parents, where does he live, how are you related to him? What would he say to that? "Pietro and the rest of us are the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and we live at a house with our crazy terrorist boss, and Pietro's father is also a crazy mutant terrorist fighting for mutant superiority and world domination" Definitely no.  
By now Fred and Todd had laid Pietro in the back seat.  
"Fred, you stay here" Lance ordered "Todd, come with me." the toad- like boy jumped into the passenger seat and Lance sped off.  
  
***  
  
For a while, Wanda had just walked, her initial anger keeping her from thinking clearly. Bu now she was faced with a problem: where was Magneto? Wanda thought. She had tried finding him through Caliban once- but that failed. She knew of Cerebro, the machine the X-Men had. But she was not sure if it was powerful enough to find Magneto. Besides, only a telepath could operate and she did not think breaking into the Xavier mansion and forcing Jean or the Professor to find Magneto for her would work to well.  
But she had been in his lair once- when Mastermind erased her memories. She had followed Pyro to a ski resort. She remembered where it was. So she headed that way. **************************************************************************** *** Beaubier- You are quite right, Pietro and Magneto are totally screwed. And, if you thought what happened to Pietro was bad, you have *no* idea what I've got planned for his loving father...  
  
DemonRogue13- Thanks a lot! Hope to hear from you in the future! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Guess.  
  
YAY! It's chapter 6! Hope y'all are enjoying! I'm very happy 'cause people are being nice and reviewing. **************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Fred?" the voice asked over the telephone.  
"Yeah, I'm here" the mutant answered.  
"Listen, I want you to break a window in the living room and clean up all the stuff in the kitchen, okay?"  
"Why?"  
"Because the doctor thinks that Pietro was trying to do a stunt and ran threw a window."  
"Oh. Okay, bye." Fred hung up and did as he was told.  
  
***  
  
Mystique groaned as she drove to the hospital. They had called her: "Mr. Maximoff's legal guardian" about fifteen minutes ago telling her what had happened. Of course, she knew that the real cause of Pietro's injuries was Wanda's anger.  
Mystique hoped that he was okay; she could not afford to loose a member. But she was not looking forward to putting on an act for the doctors and nurses, so that they would not be suspicious. The last thing she needed was a couple of social security workers showing up at her door.  
The shape-shifter walked into the hospital's lobby and immediately spotted Lance and Todd, sitting on a long bench. She walked over.  
"Lance?"  
"Huh-? Oh- Mystique?" the boy asked.  
"Yeah. Now tell me- what did you tell them happened?"  
"Pietro wanted to do a stunt like on TV or something and ran through a window." Mystique almost burst out laughing.  
"Okay. So, what did you tell them about the Brotherhood?"  
"I said that you had adopted all of us- and that Pietro's parents were dead."  
"Good." Then she turned to the secretary at the desk, gathering tears in her eyes for affect.  
"Excuse me?" she asked.  
"Yes?" the secretary said with a smile.  
"I'm Raven Darkholme, my- Pietro...he's..."  
"Oh yes! You're his legal guardian?" Mystique nodded.  
"You adopted him, right? His parents are dead?"  
"Yes"  
"Okay, just follow me" the secretary said soothingly as she led "Ms. Darkholme" through the hospital. *Good* Mystique thought *It's working.* The shape-shifter felt a little stupid playing a loving mother, she never cried. Well, she hadn't cried in a very long time.  
The secretary led her to a room in a hallway adjacent with the emergency room. Mystique waited outside the door while the woman got the doctor. Then, a tall brown-haired man came outside.  
"Hello, Ms. Darkholme?"  
"Yes" she said and shook his hand with the weak smile that people put on to give the impression that they were okay.  
"I'm Doctor Greensfield. The boy is in pretty bad shape, cut and bruised everywhere, and a fractured arm, but he's going to be fine. He just came out of his little concussion. Would you like me to come in with you?"  
"No. I'll be alright" she said and walked briskly into the room and closed the door.  
"Pietro?" she asked and walked to his side, reverting back to her true form in the process. He did look bad. Very bad.  
"Mystique?" Pietro asked weakly, surprised to see her.  
"Hi" she said.  
"Why are you here?"  
"Because according to Mr. Alvers who drove you here, I'm your loving legal guardian"  
"Loving?!"  
"Shut up. If you don't like it, yell at Lance when you see him, for now just play along."  
"Wanda..."  
"I don't know where she is, but my guess is that she went to find Magneto"  
"What happened with her?"  
"Her memory fixed itself, so I suggest that you ready your apology for when she comes back." Pietro groaned.  
"Ah crap. She's gonna kill me!"  
"You're right, she will" at that, Mystique turned and walked briskly out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Mr. George Silverson led a boring life. He had graduated high school and community college with average grades, and had worked in an office building almost all his life. Eager to try something new, he had quit and now worked as a manager in a ski resort. Not very entertaining, but where he had previously worked there had not been as much snow.  
But the most exciting thing that ever had ever happened in Silverson's life came that afternoon. He was standing behind his desk as usual when a teenager girl came into the lobby.  
Well, barged in would be a better word. The girl marched up to the desk, fists clenched and eyes blazing. She slapped her hands on the desk and looked Silverson square in the eye.  
"Is there a castle around near this place?" she asked, hatred in her voice, apparently for the castle or something in it.  
"Y-yes" Silverson stammered "yes there is! It's, um, it's...let me get a map..."  
"Hurry up!" the girl shouted. Silverson nodded and hurried to find the map. He fumbled through files and papers until he found it.  
"H-here you go!" he said with a weak "happy-to-help-you" smile. The girl snatched the map.  
"Thanks" she mumbled and stormed outside. **************************************************************************** *** nessie6- Although Pietro probably couldn't do anything, Wanda was driven completely insane, spending her childhood in an asylum, and the fact that Pietro was standing there with Magneto probably made her want to kill him too, since Wanda doesn't think very logically, 'cause she's completely insane. At least that's my opinion. I'm not sure if the BH is going to Xavier's or not, they might...  
  
Di- Thanks! And yes, Mystique wants revenge (she's one to hold grudges)  
  
zephyr- Pietro will be fine by the end of this fic, I assure you. I can't answer your other question though...I'm not allowed to give away too much plot ;)  
  
Silver17- Mucho gracias! (HA! I studied for my Spanish midterm!) 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Me no own X-Men  
  
Guess what? There's X-Men in this chap! Hope you guys like it, please review. **************************************************************************** ***  
  
"How is he?" Lance asked when Mystique reentered the lobby.  
"Fine" she answered "the doctor said they might have him out in a week, so he'll have plenty of time to contemplate his apology to Wanda." Lance and Todd stood up and walked with Mystique to the parking lot.  
"He'll have to come up with something pretty good" Lance commented.  
"He's gonna have to be her undying slave!" Todd said.  
"Yeah, and you can teach him how!" Todd stuck his tongue out at Lance, who flashed him a threatening glance.  
"What? I thought there was a fly there!" Todd lied.  
"Whatever."  
"I'm not sure if Pietro is going to be have a good enough apology" Mystique said "you know how big his ego is"  
"Yeah, it doesn't fit on the Earth." The three stopped.  
"I'm parked over there" Mystique said, pointing to the left "I want you two back at the house in ten minutes, clear?"  
"Clear"  
"Clear"  
"Good" the shape-shifter walked away.  
"I hate her" Todd said. Lance nodded.  
"Who doesn't?"  
  
***  
  
Wanda felt a surge of anger excitement as she approached the gates. This- this was where Magneto was. This was where she would get her revenge. The gates flung open as she walked by. Brewing with anger, she opened the two large doors, ultimately ripping them off there hinges. She stepped inside the castle.  
"MAGNETO!" she thundered. There was no answer, no sound. She waited. No one came to see what had happened.  
"Show yourself!" she shouted with the same result.  
"I'll tare this place apart!" she threatened. No one. Wanda ground her teeth. She was not one to make empty threats. And so... she tore the place apart.  
  
***  
  
Kurt Wagner buzzed around happily in the kitchen, making himself sandwich. More accurately, a really big sandwich with everything in the kitchen on it. In the background, the TV was reporting the news.  
Kurt had just finished making his perfect sandwich when the TV caught his attention.  
"Early last night" the anchorman reported "a very strange even occurred when a pile of rubble was found in place of an old castle near a ski resort..." Kurt looked curiously at the screen, showing a demolished building, apparently the castle. *I know zat place!* Kurt thought *I know it, I know it!* And then he remembered.  
"Guys!" Kurt called to whoever could hear him "I zink you really need to see zis!" Scott and Kitty where the only ones who came.  
"What is it?" Scott asked urgently. Kurt pointed to the news report. Scott and Kitty watched as the anchorman went on:  
"When asked if anything unusual had happened that day, Mr. George Silverson, a manager at the nearby ski resort gave us this story:" A thin man with grey hair came on the screen.  
"Well" he said "a few hours a prior a girl, or whatever she was, came into the lobby. As soon as she walked in, things started flying around the room all on their own! It was like something out of some movie, ya know? So this girl, walked up to the desk and asked if there was a castle around here, and I said yes. And then she asks for a map so I give one to her!"  
"You say that things started 'flying around'?" the anchorman asked quizzically.  
"Yeah! Come to think of it, she might have been one of those mutants! That'd be my guess, no one else but some freak could do something like that!"  
"Well a mutant certainly would explain this, but the question is: 'why?' and 'who?' Mr. Silverson was able to give a physical description of the girl, but no one has been able to locate her yet. And now, the latest development on-"  
Scott switched off the TV.  
"Zat castle" Kurt said "zat vas Magneto's castle."  
"*Magneto's* Kitty exclaimed. "But who would- who *could* do that?"  
"It- it vould have to be Vanda" Kurt replied.  
"But how?" Scott asked "Her memories were erased, weren't they?"  
"I don't know, but ze only other girl I know who can valk into a room and make zings 'fly around' is Jean, and I zink it's obvious she didn't do zis"  
"Maybe it's someone else"  
"And they're out for Magneto's blood too?" Kitty interjected.  
"We need to talk to the professor" **************************************************************************** *** Silver17- Mucho gracias! Wait... I already said that. Bitte.  
  
Beaubier- Magneto will not have a fun time in this fic, trust me. *Insert maniacal laugh here* 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Whaddya think?  
  
Blah, blah, blah, review, blah, blah, blah **************************************************************************** ***  
  
"It was Scarlet Witch" Professor Xavier announced. Gathered in his office were the X-Men and new recruits, as well as Wolverine and Beast.  
"But how can that be possible?"  
"I'm not sure Scott" Xavier answered.  
"Maybe she got her memory back" Rogue suggested. Jean shook her head.  
"But how could that happen?"  
"What if someone told her what happened, and she got really mad?" Bobby said, making more of a joke than a real suggestion. He and some other laughed, but most rolled their eyes and groaned.  
"I bet something happened with Mastermind" Wolverine said. There were a few nods.  
"Maybe he fixed her mind" Kitty said.  
"Why would he do that?"  
"Could he be dead?"  
"Maybe..." Soon the room was filled with opinions and scenarios as to what may have happened.  
"Calm down everyone!" Xavier sent a mental order to the whole room. All turned to him.  
"I'll try my best to find out what is going on. Until then, I suggest you don't trouble yourselves to much with finding an answer." Everyone filed out of the room, as that was the signal for dismissal. After everyone had left, Xavier went to his desk when there was a knock.  
"Come in" he called. Storm entered.  
"I found out a bit of interesting information, Charles" she said.  
"What?"  
"Pietro is in the hospital"  
  
*****  
  
"Shut up! I can't hear the TV!" Pietro shouted, even though he could hardly hear Lance and Todd's fighting anyway. He had been irritable since he had come back from the hospital a few days earlier. Pietro shifted his weight and felt a twinge of pain in his left arm *Damn thing!* he thought *Damn Wanda, damn her memories, damn Magneto!* Pietro ground his teeth in frustration. He should not be involved in this- Wanda's little feud with Magneto. It wasn't his fault- Pietro had been to young to object to the much older and much powerful man. And by the time he got older, well, first off he did not know where the asylum was, and one could say that he was to busy with the problems in his own life to rescue her.  
Pietro switched off the TV angrily. He did everything angrily nowadays, since the moment he had woken up in the hospital. Wanda was out there, hunting Magneto, and when she found him, she would kill him. And then she would come back and torture Pietro- unless of course he threw himself at her feet, but even that might not work. And there was nothing that the speed-demon could do about it.  
  
***  
  
"There's something strange going on Chuck" Logan said.  
"I know" was the reply "I used cerebro to locate Wanda"  
"And?" Storm asked.  
"She was at Magneto's castle- or what used to be it"  
"And what about Pietro?"  
"Ororo's right, that kid's ego is to inflated for him to let himself get hurt"  
"I'm guessing that it was Wanda" Professor Xavier said "it would make sense, but-"  
"But Wanda's memory was erased" Storm finished.  
"Exactly. And I tried to find Magneto and Mastermind also. Magneto, I couldn't find, but I didn't expect to. Mastermind- he must be under Magneto's protection"  
"Or dead"  
"That may explain Wanda regaining her memory"  
"But that's not necessarily the case"  
"Well it's the *obvious* choice!"  
"Please, Logan, we cannot afford to make assumptions, we need to know facts with something like this."  
"Well Chuck, you better find out the facts quick, because someone's going to end up with a slit throat"  
  
***  
  
He had to be around there somewhere. Magneto was overly confident; it was unlikely that he had fled, if he had somehow found out that Wanda was coming. But he had not disappeared off the face of the Earth. Perhaps he had gone to the Brotherhood. It was even possible that Magneto was hiding out at the Xavier Institute, although that was highly unlikely.  
But he was smarter than that. He would find another abandoned building, or castle or any secret or remote place. Why he had left his castle in the first place, Wanda could not figure out, but she would find him. Oh, she would find him and when she did...  
And then, maybe Magneto was not smarter than that. Maybe he was a coward and was hiding out from his daughter.  
*Maybe* Wanda thought *Maybe he's hiding with Pietro **************************************************************************** **** Silver17- Thank you, merci (It's French this time!)  
  
DemonRogue13- Thanx!  
  
nessie6- I tired to make this chap., longer, but if I tried to make them to long I'd never update, so... 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah...  
  
Yay! I have updated quicker than usual! Hope you enjoy! And yes, review too. **************************************************************************** ****  
  
Quicksilver was absolutely bored. Normally, he would be out running, but his arm was in a sling, which slowed him down. The speedster did not even have his last resort, talking to his teammates, to turn to, seeming as every was out for one reason or another. Pietro felt as though his life had stopped. His arm was fractured and he had nothing to do but sit and wait for the return of his murderous sister.  
Or maybe, he did not have to do any waiting. The front door swung open and in stormed and all-to-familiar face.  
"W-Wanda? Y-you're back!" Pietro stammered.  
"Where is he?" she asked, looking straight at him.  
"Where's who?" and although he really did not know, Pietro still put on his "sincere face", and managed a weak smile.  
"You know who!" Wanda shouted, and flung him against the wall.  
"P-please, I really don't know!" Pietro winced in pain as his already hurt arm hit the wood "If- if you're talking about Magneto, I don't know where he is! The last time I saw him-"  
"You know *perfectly* well where he is! And if you don't take me to him..."  
"But-" his body was pressed harder against the wall "Wanda please! I... I don't know, but..." Pietro was a fast thinker, but his thoughts needed to exceed the speed of light now. Wanda would not accept "I don't know" as an answer; that was for sure. He needed an excuse, but something that he could follow up, his sister did not like being lied to.  
"I'll help you find him!" he announced. She dropped him. Fortunately, he did not land on his injured arm.  
"Good" she said "Let's go." Wanda started to walk to the exist.  
"Wait!" Pietro called "shouldn't I leave a note or something, ya know, just so that it's not a big mystery if I'm gone for a while-"  
"Come on!" Wanda ordered and pulled him out using her powers. Pietro grimaced. Magneto would kill him when he found that he had betrayed him. Wanda would kill him if he did not. Either way, Pietro would end up dead.  
  
Wanda walked away from the destroyed building almost casually. Her twin started at it, then at her, and then back. The building had been large, metal, and a place that no one ever went to. It was Pietro's best guess that Magneto was hiding there, but when he was not, Wanda got mad. At first he was worried that she would take it out on him, but apparently she still had some sense left. Instead, she had taken her anger out on the building.  
"It's not that amazing!" Wanda called to him, and Pietro was by her side in a millisecond.  
  
***  
  
Overall, the move had been a wise decision. He was now in Bayville, close to the X-Men and the Brotherhood. They, if they had any idea where he had been before, thought that he was still in his castle. He could catch them quickly and by surprise, it would be easy. They had no idea that Magneto was right under their noses.  
  
***  
  
"It's to damn hot!" he had said "and I'm thirsty!"  
"So buy a soda"  
"I don't have any money"  
"Too bad. I'm buying one"  
"Really? Do you have any extra money?"  
"How much?"  
"Err, five bucks?"  
"A soda's less than that!"  
"Yeah, for a soda and maybe some chips or something. C'mon, for me!"  
"Why should I do anything for you?"  
"Pleeese! I'll pay you back as soon as we get home, I *promise*"  
"Ugh! Okay, here, happy?"  
  
That had been a week ago, and Lance still had not gotten his money back. He had tried hunting around Pietro's room for any cash, but he had not found anything. He would just have to bug him for it.  
"Has anyone seen Pietro?"  
"Nah. He was here when I left, must've gone out"  
"Same here." Lance groaned.  
"Why don't you ask Mystique?" Lance groaned again.  
"I'll wait 'til he gets back"  
"What is it you want to know?" Lance jumped, startled by the voice, which belonged to the blue shape-shifter standing behind him.  
"Um, I just wanted to know if you've seen Pietro" he said in a respectful tone, hoping that she would not decide to kill him.  
"No, I haven't. But he should be back soon, it's getting late."  
"Or might be staying out late" Todd suggested and then added "with a bunch of girls" Lance and Fred laughed, and Mystique grinned a little.  
"I'm not sure" she said "you can't make out with a broken arm"  
"And how would you know?" Todd asked. She flung him across the room. **************************************************************************** **** nessie6- You're absolutely right. Wanda has lost all.  
  
me- It's a lucky guess, and the best explanation for now (only I know the truth, which shall not be revealed for a while)  
  
DemonRogue13- Thanks! (again)  
  
Beaubier- S'okay, I'm in a rush a lot too :) And personally, I've enjoyed giving Pietro discomfort- that's why I write. To give characters discomfort. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: You're expecting a witty remark aren't you? Well you're NOT GETTING ONE!!!!  
  
Okay, lot's of Mystique in this chap. Also, X-Men and Brotherhood stuff, but I can't tell you what because then you'd know and that'd be bad. Anyway, enjoy. **************************************************************************** **** I bet you thought I wasn't going to tell you to review! **************************************************************************** ****  
Pietro did not come back that night, but everyone assumed that he was "figuring out how to make out with a broken arm." However, he was not back by that morning, or by that afternoon. And at four o'clock, Lance was eager for his five dollars. He found Todd and Fred in the living room and said:  
"Okay, even a pimp like Pietro knows when to stop. He's not still trying to make out with someone"  
"So then where is he?" Todd asked.  
"How should I know?" Fred looked up.  
"Do you think we should look for him?"  
"Yes, he owes me money"  
"Really? How much?"  
"Five" Todd rolled his eyes.  
"Big deal"  
"I know, but I saw these earrings the other day that I really think Kitty would like." There was a pause, and a devious gleam in Todd's eye.  
"Don't" Lance warned.  
"So then, what do we do?"  
"Uh, look for him I guess."  
"Okay, so, let's go." The three boys left the house and climbed into Lance's jeep. The car rolled out of the driveway and they set out on their search.  
  
About an hour and a half later, the jeep returned. The three got out and went into the house.  
"Mystique?" Lance called.  
"What?" her voice answered. She appeared on the stairway, looking slightly annoyed.  
"Remember when there was that report about that castle near the ski resort that got destroyed?"  
"Yes"  
"Well, ya know how they described it in detail, and they said that it was very weird?"  
"Yes?" she probed impatiently  
"We found a building that was wrecked just like it." There was a pause.  
"Scarlet Witch"  
"Yeah, that's what we thought too, but we weren't sure. And that means that she's in Bayville again!"  
"So? Weren't you looking for Pietro?" No one answered.  
"If you think" Mystique said "that Wanda killed him and then threw his body in a ditch, she wouldn't" Everyone looked at her quizzically.  
"She wouldn't kill him?" Todd asked.  
"She wouldn't bother to throw his body in a ditch"  
"So what happened to Pietro?"  
"I don't know. Perhaps we ought to find out"  
  
***  
  
Scott overlooked the ruins. He had seen the building once before, his first day in Bayville he had gotten lost. Someone had told him that it had once been a factory. But whatever it had been it was not anymore.  
"You really think it was Scarlet Witch?" Jean asked.  
"Almost positive, I mean, who else could it be?"  
*BAMF* With a puff of brimstone-smelling smoke Kurt appeared.  
"Sorry Cyclops" he reported "I couldn't find anything"  
"Ditto for me" Shadowcat said, walking up to the group. Scott nodded, about to give new orders when:  
"Hey Scott!" Rogue called as she approached the others. She did not say anything else, but instead gestured to the road.  
And old green jeep drove along and stopped in front of them. All of the X-Men tensed as the Brotherhood stepped out. Well, the Brotherhood minus two. The first thing that everyone noticed was the Pietro and Wanda were not with them.  
"So this is the building you found?" Mystique asked the three boys. They nodded and she turned to Scott.  
"I see you've taken an interest too." Scott put a hand to his visor.  
"What do you want Mystique?"  
"Now, now, no need to get touchy!" she said as if she had never done anything wrong to him. "Anyway, we just wanted to know if you've seen Quicksilver or Scarlet Witch around anywhere."  
"No" Scott answered edgily. He feared a surprise attack, perhaps Mystique knew precisely where Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch were, and she was just distracting the X-Men.  
"Why do you want to know? They're on your team, aren't they?" Rogue spoke up in a hostile tone.  
"Yes" Mystique answered "but Pietro left without a note, and if you haven't realized it already, Wanda is not mentally well"  
"Did Wanda do this?" Scott asked, gesturing to the wreck.  
"That's the prevailing theory." Scott gave her a quizzical look. He was good at reading people, how they felt, what they were thinking, but Mystique had beaten him.  
"Well, if it is Scarlet Witch, we should find her before she does anymore damage" he said more to his teammates than her.  
"Exactly" the Brotherhood's leader said. All of the X-Men looked at her in surprise.  
"Yeah" Lance spoke up "and we need to find Pietro too." Scott looked at his teammates; they all had the same expression of surprise and suspicion.  
"You see Summers" Mystique said with a more serious tone "Wanda, must I remind you, is very powerful, and very set on the destruction of Magneto. Our teams alone will only be committing suicide to go after her."  
"So" Scott paused "you're proposing that we join together?" the shape- shifter nodded.  
"Ah don't like it" Rogue whispered.  
"Niezer do I" Kurt replied. Kitty nodded but then said:  
"Well she's right about one thing- we can't go after Scarlet Witch alone"  
"Yeah, but since when is Mystique so concerned with anyone causin' damage? Ah don't think she's doin' this 'cause it's ethical"  
"The rest of the Brotherhood seemed sincere about it" Scott said.  
"They never said anythin'!"  
"I was watching their faces" Rogue rolled her eyes.  
"Well, what do we have to loose?" Jean asked.  
"A lot"  
"But we need to find Scarlet Witch, and the Brotherhood could be very helpful" Scott said "I'll keep my eyes on Mystique, if she's planning something we can know ahead of time." Everyone paused to think about this.  
"Vell, okay"  
"Fine with me"  
"Okay"  
"Yeah, alright" Scott turned to Mystique again.  
"Okay" he said and she grinned.  
"Good, we can take our car" she gestured to the jeep.  
"Right." Scott said "I'll drive" Lance was about to protest, but Mystique stopped him. **************************************************************************** **** DemonRouge13- Secrets shall be reveled later... probably in 2 chaps or so... 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: After 11 chapters, is it really necessary that I put this here? **************************************************************************** ****  
"We've searched the whole city Wanda! He's not in Bayville!" Pietro told her for the millionth time.  
"Quiet!" she snapped "I know there's a place we haven't looked!" Pietro groaned inwardly. For two days she had dragged him all over Bayville, looking for Magneto, because she seemed convinced that he was there. *He could be anywhere!* Pietro thought angrily *There's about a five percent chance he came here!* But Wanda was adamant, and there was no arguing allowed. Tired, Pietro trudged after his twin. Suddenly, Wanda spun around and looked at him.  
"What?" he asked quickly, fearing the worst.  
"Nothing. I thought I saw something." They kept walking, and then  
"Stop!" Pietro said "I heard something"  
"So did I" she answered. And then they both saw a large blur.  
"What- who was that?" Pietro asked. Wanda's eyes narrowed.  
"Sabertooth"  
"Huh? You could recognize him-?"  
"Never mind that! We've got to follow him, c'mon speedy!" They both raced after the blur, or Sabertooth. Normally, Pietro would be miles in front of his twin, but he was following her. After a few minutes they slowed, finding themselves in a one-way alley. They made it just in time to see Sabertooth jump into a hole and pull the sewer cap over it.  
"What, has he joined the Morlocks now?" Pietro asked sarcastically.  
"I don't think so. Magneto must be hiding down there"  
"Magneto wouldn't hide in a sewer"  
"Who says it's a sewer?" she walked over to the cap and moved it. She hopped down onto the rickety ladder that was there.  
"Is it really a sewer?" the speed-demon teased.  
"I don't know yet but it's no concern of yours, now leave"  
"Leave?"  
"Yes, leave!" Wanda's said in an exasperated tone "what do you think I mean? Sabertooth will lead me to Magneto, no matter where he is, you're just gonna get in the way!" Pietro smirked.  
"Okay" but before he could leave:  
"Pietro, take that thing off your arm, you should've healed by now" and she disappeared. Curiously, he removed the cast and moved his arm around. He felt only small winces of pain when he stretched it to much. The speedster shrugged and tossed the cast into the sewer, and disappeared in the blink of an eye.  
  
***  
  
"Well whaddya know, the suns risin' already!" Rogue said cynically.  
"Yeah, and we've been searching for them since, like, yesterday afternoon!" Kitty complained with a yawn.  
"Ja, und I don't know vhy ve couldn't take a break! Mystique's ze vone who vanted to search through ze night!"  
"Yeah, if they wanna not sleep so they can find the Maximoff twins, let 'em!" Kitty and Kurt nodded in agreement.  
"Actually you only have to find one Maximoff" startled by the voice, all three X-Men jumped, and on reflex Rogue removed her glove.  
"Wha-? Pietro!" Kitty exclaimed.  
"Yeah, me, why're you so surprised?" he asked casually.  
"Listen Quicksilver" Rogue threatened "You *better* tell me that you just escaped from some big danger, 'cause we've had to look for ya since yesterday!"  
"I did, if you count Wanda being a 'big danger'"  
"You know where Wanda is?" was the simultaneous response.  
"I know where I last saw her; I don't know where she is now"  
"Vell come vith us" Kurt said "ve'll take you to ze others" Pietro made a face.  
"As if I'm coming with you X-Geeks!" he retorted.  
"Ja, us X-Geeks und Mystique"  
"Mystique?"  
  
"Really? That's what happened? Wow, and we thought you were at a whore house-" Lance smacked Todd over the head.  
"What? Whore house!"  
"Nothing" Lance assured him and gave Todd a dirty look.  
"You're saying she followed Sabertooth into the *sewers*?" Kitty questioned. The speedster shrugged.  
"Don't look at me, it was all her"  
"Maybe Magneto has some sort of underground fortress" Scott suggested. Jean nodded.  
"Or maybe they use it because it's safer than traveling above ground."  
"Or maybe Sabertooth's just weird" Rogue muttered and Kurt and Kitty giggled.  
"Well we should follow Wanda" Mystique said, and since she decided that they would be doing that, she turned to Pietro and said "we're following you"  
"Right, this way people" he said and took off.  
"Pietro!" shouted a few voiced. The speed-demon stopped and looked back.  
"Normal speed you idiot!" Lance called. Grumbling Pietro waited for them to catch up and then walked.  
  
"Jean? You okay?" Scott looked at his girlfriend. She seemed nervous.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I keep feeling that this is a trap"  
"I know, me too, but I don't think Mystique is lying. If she was, we'd have been trapped by now."  
"True, but you never know how far she'll go" **************************************************************************** **** fluffy's numba 1 gal- Although has actually not made out yet, I heard that after this fic he *did* go to a whore house 'cause that's just Pietro...  
  
DemonRogue13- Danke  
  
zephyr- Thanks! S'okay that ya haven't reviewed in a while 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda...  
  
IMPORTANT: Just so you know, I added something to chapter 11. It's just Pietro taking his cast off because his arm doesn't hurt anymore unless he stretches it to much.  
  
Okay, you people are getting bad with the REVIEWING!! PLEASE!  
  
Hi y'all, here it is, that long awaited certain battle! So enjoy... unless of course, you're a Magneto fan... **************************************************************************** ****  
  
Wanda was not tired. Sabertooth must have spotted her, because he had led her through an unending maze. But he had not lost her, nor had he discouraged her. And now, probably thinking she was gone, he stopped. Wanda watched him, her pulse rising. They were at a dead end, and there was no ladder leading to the surface.  
And then he pressed him finger against the wall. There must have been a button there, because suddenly the "wall" opened and Sabertooth stepped inside a steel room. *Perfect* Wanda thought. And in the next second Sabertooth found he could not move. He felt hi body being rammed against something hard and then...  
Wanda tossed him into the sewer passage, stepped inside the room and closed the door.  
  
***  
  
"Down here" Pietro said. Mystique lifted up the sewer cap, and then climbed down. The rest of the Brotherhood followed, and the X-Men went down last.  
"Eww" Kitty said "Like, Magneto's nose must not work if he's living down here!"  
"It's probably a passage to someplace else" Scott guessed.  
"It's still disgusting"  
"Quicksilver" Mystique said "Which way?" he shrugged.  
"You don't know!!!" Multiple voices shouted.  
"I told you, Wanda went into the sewers here and told me to leave. It's not like I followed her and then came back!"  
"How do we know which way she went?" Jean asked.  
"Well, she was following Sabertooth" Pietro said.  
"So how do we know which way Sabertooth went?"  
"Um... we could split into groups or something" Lance suggested.  
"That sounds good"  
"We should do that"  
"Yeah" were the generally responses.  
"Alright, so we'll split up into two" Scott said and Mystique nodded  
  
"Sounds good to me"  
  
***  
  
Wanda walked through the passageways of Magneto's fortress, fists clenched, growing more anxious by the minute. He was near, she could feel it. She climbed a long flight of stairs to come to a wide hallway. With none of the door being opened, she ripped one off using her powers. It was bedroom. She had to be getting closer.  
After exploring the floor, Wanda came to another staircase. She walked up and saw only a narrow passage with three doors. Wanda stopped see if she could sense anything. Someone was in the third room. Wanda knocked on the door.  
"I told you not to disturb me!" Magneto's voice shouted from the other side. And then there was a loud crunch of metal. Magneto jumped and turned to see-  
"Surprise" she growled.  
"Wha-? Wanda?! Why are you-" she silenced him immediately when he suddenly found himself pressed against the ceiling, his body surrounded by blue energy.  
"B-but your memory..." Magneto stammered. Wanda's eyes narrowed.  
"Yeah, about that" he hit the far wall with a bang.  
"Please, Wanda!" he pleaded, anticipating what might happen to him.  
"Please? I wasn't sure if you knew that word! I've said 'please' to you on many occasions and you didn't seem to understand!" this time Magneto was brought to the middle of his office, and everything seemed to loose control. Wanda had created a miniature tornado, everything was flying around, and he was caught up in it.  
After a few minutes, it stopped, and a bloodied Magneto was suspended in mid air. He groaned, be barraged with desks and chairs had not been good for him, and he could fell parts in his body where he was sure bones had broken. A smirk was working its way across Wanda's lips.  
"Having fun father?" he did not answer. There was a pause as Wanda thought and then the "tornado" started again. But Wanda had a little extra something planned. She pulled a box of matches from the crazed room. She lit one, and with a point of her finger the room had turned a bright yellow- orange. Screams soon filled the air, and Wanda laughed. Then, she gained command of the walls, and slowly made the room smaller, and smaller. She laughed again.  
"This is very fun father" Wanda called to him "it's a shame we had to wait till now, when it could've been done a long time ago!" The flames grew higher and the room grew smaller.  
"Stop!" Magneto shouted, but it was hardly distinguishable from his screams. Wanda laughed again, but this time she was interrupted by a familiar voice.  
"Wanda?" he gasped, horrified at what was going on before him.  
"Pietro?!" she snapped "What are you-"  
"What the hell are you doing?" he whispered.  
"What do you think I'm doing?" she retorted "Or would you like to see for yourself, firsthand?" Pietro took a step backwards.  
"Why are you here anyway?" she growled.  
"I-" he did not finish his sentence, but looked at his sister in horror "Stop that"  
"Stop?" she questioned, her voice threatening.  
"Shoot him" he said "Shoot, stab whatever, I don't care, just stop... that" he pointed to the room.  
"Why should I?" she growled "He's done nothing but hurt me, and this is what he gets!"  
"I- I know, but... he's... don't. He's our father-"  
"I don't CARE whose father he is!" Wanda screamed "He is going to die!" She turned her whole body to Pietro. And then, the flames that were burning in Magneto's office followed Wanda. They formed a wall in back of her, as if they were an army awaiting the order to attack. The "tornado" she slowed down, and Magneto dropped. Pietro slammed his body against the wall, trying to get as far away as possible.  
"Wanda..."  
"What?!" she shouted.  
"Y-you stopped" Wanda froze. She had not meant to, her powers had been out of control.  
"So I did" the twins turned. Magneto was lying on the floor, his body red with blood in most places, and scorched brown in others.  
"Is he dead?" Pietro asked, his voice quiet.  
"No"  
"That can be changed" a voice said, and the two turned to see a blue skinned woman approach them.  
  
**************************************************************************** **** crazyspaceystracey- Thanks!  
  
DemonRogue13- Danke, once again. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: For the LAST TIME I do not own ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!! So stop haunting me.  
  
Sorry it took me long to update. The masters of fate (aka my teachers) were against me this week, especially the drama teacher who decided to make up for all the months we had fifteen minute rehearsals two days a week, by having two hour long rehearsals the week before the play.  
  
It's chapter 13! *creepy music plays* It's also the LAST chapter *sad music plays* I'm very sad... but everything has to end sometime... **************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Good job" Mystique said as she looked from Magneto to Wanda "very good job." Neither of the twins spoke.  
"However" she continued in a business tone "he's not dead yet, but that can easily be fixed." Pietro wanted to ask her why this was any of her business, but he did not. Fortunately, Wanda did so for him.  
"Why?" Mystique growled "Because I put my life at risk for that bastard nearly everyday, and what!? Not only do I get *nothing* in return, but he took my son and experimented on him, and then one day decides he doesn't need me anymore!" She looked at Magneto with contempt and then withdrew a gun.  
"Don't worry" she reassured Wanda "he's too weak to use his powers"  
*BAM!*  
  
Jean had kept a psychic connection with Lance, so that they would be able to communicate after the groups had split up. The Brotherhood had been the ones to find Magneto's fortress, and the X-Men had been able to catch up quickly. That was a good thing because the Acolytes had not seemed too pleased at their arrival.  
The battle had not been hard, but it had been chaotic. When everything had died down, two things were noticed. The group had made their way to a section of the fortress which, thankfully was above ground, so they would not have to go through the sewers again. Also, Quicksilver and Mystique had disappeared. Immediately, questions about where they were sprouted, followed by "where's Magneto?" and "Now what do we do?" all of them flying around, with no answers because everyone was to busy asking. Any attempts for order were futile. Above the noisy voices, someone looked up and shouted:  
"Mystique!" Everyone quieted as she descended the metal staircase.  
"Magneto" she announced with a sly smile "well, Wanda had her way." There was a gasp.  
"What do you mean?" Scott asked, his suspicions as high as they could be. Mystique came face to face with him.  
"Why? Are you going to miss him?" Scott drew back.  
"What? No! I just-" but she obviously was not looking for an answer, as she turned away and left.  
"He's dead" Jean whispered. There was a strange silence. No one could say that they were sad- some might be, but perhaps they just found death sad, not matter who it was. Magneto had been a big part, however negative, or their lives, and it seemed strange for him to not be there. Some probably felt that he could not be killed at all.  
"So" Rogue was the first to break the silence "if Wanda... Ah mean, well, Ah guess we're done..."  
"Yeah" Scott said, and the others nodded. Slowly, the X-Men left in an awkward silence. There were a few whispers of conversation, but they died quickly.  
Lance, Todd and Fred remained, waiting for the twins to join them. They watched the staircase anxiously, until Pietro appeared. He walked slowly, almost zombie-like. His face was whiter than usual, and his eyes had turned a blue-grey. They seemed as is they were seeing the same scene over and over again.  
"Did- did you see it?" Lance asked cautiously, feeling it was the wrong thing to say, but he wanted to say something and could not think of anything else.  
"Yes" there was a pause and then "It wasn't Wanda, she was going to, but then Mystique came. She's the one who..." The rest was self- explanatory. Todd hopped a few feet towards the steps, waiting. Finally he asked:  
"Is Wanda com-"  
"She said she'll come later. We can leave now"  
"'Kay"  
"This level is above ground" Lance said "we don't have to through the sewers."  
"That's good." No one talked as they began the walk back to where the jeep was parked. Silence also as they drove, except for an argument between Todd and Fred, but Lance told them to shut up before Pietro pushed them out of the moving car.  
Wanda came back about an hour later. She did not interact with anyone, and vice versa. Even Todd took a hint and left her alone.  
  
Pietro stood, leaning on his windowsill, staring at a tree outside. He had been here for a long time, staring at the same tree because it did not remind him of anyone or anything, and he did not want to think about anything.  
Pietro heard the door creak open, but he ignored it. Footsteps approached him. Glancing back, he saw Wanda. He could not ignore her.  
"What?" he asked sharply. A bold move.  
"Oh, are you upset?" Wanda asked with fake sympathy.  
"He is- was my father" he said darkly.  
"I didn't kill him"  
"You would have!"  
"He deserved it!" she yelled "You don't have *any* idea what I went through! Maybe you'd like to spend half your childhood locked in some damn cell with no one but doctors and security guards, who look at you like you're some monster from a horror movie! You don't seem to get that Pietro!"  
"Yes Wanda, I get it! I get it very well, but what was I supposed to do? I couldn't stand up against Magneto! I didn't even know what really happened until years later!"  
"And what did you do when you found out?" she hissed.  
"Oh yeah, break Wanda out of the asylum at age fourteen. Uh-huh. Or maybe, I'll just ask father! I'm sure he'd be happy to abide!"  
"You're a coward"  
"So to hell if I am! And after you've killed me, you can say 'Oh, he wasn't brave enough to rescue me, so I had to kill him'"  
"You're just like him!" she thundered "You'd no sooner abandon me, you're just afraid that you're gonna end up dead!" In the next few seconds, Pietro found himself pinned against the wall by his dresser and night table.  
"Wanda listen!" he pleaded "Just listen for two seconds, okay? You're my sister, and believe it or not, I care about you! Hard concept, to care about my sister, but I do! You think that the whole world's against you, but it's not! I care because I'm you're brother, and Lance and Todd and Fred care because they're your teammates! I know you think Todd's annoying, he is, but at least he *cares*! You don't believe it because it's not obvious, but they care." Wanda stood there, staring at him. She was trying to tell whether she should believe him or not. He looked sincere. Slowly, she took in everything that he had said. The more she thought about it, the more it seemed to be true. Her teammates- they had done things for her. Little things most of the time, but they never had selfish reasons to do them. As for Pietro- he still looked sincere.  
"Okay then" Wanda said "I believe you." Pietro smiled at her. He climbed over the furniture barrier.  
"So" he prompted.  
"So..." Wanda searched for what to say "are we twins?"  
"Do you mean biologically or-"  
"Shut up" Pietro grinned  
"We're twins"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
And, because it's the last chapter, please make me happy and review. (You knew it was coming)  
  
Goodbye all of you wonderful reviewing people! You shall be missed! I hope you all liked it. Please tell me what you thought and all that stuff. If you think there should be a sequel, tell me. If you think I should write a sequel and do whatever, tell me. If you think there's just something I should write or do, tell me. If you think this sucked, don't tell me.  
  
nessie6- sorry, I killed him. I hope you liked it anyway!  
  
fluffy's numba 1 gal- Well, he's dead. Unless, of course I make a SEQUEL!  
  
DemonRogue13- Thanks! I hoped you enjoyed this! 


End file.
